


Alright

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, It's been a while and I forgot how to tag, Love Confessions, Mention of 17x14, Post 18x05, Soft Ellick, Soft Nick Torres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: They were alright now that they had said it out loud.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I got my writing mojo back!

When Ellie was in Nick’s arms, she felt her resolve cracked a bit. Letting out a breath only god knew how long she was holding, she let herself sink into Nick’s warmth and comfort for a moment before pulling back.

Nick’s concern and worry was all over his face, along with relief and something else Ellie couldn’t name.

She heard herself telling Nick and Gibbs how Merriweather wasn’t on the plane. She told herself the case wasn’t over yet, that she still got work to do. Ellie let herself feel weak for another moment in Gibbs' arms before putting her brave face back on, despite everything hurting.

Even when Jimmy was tending to her wounds later back at the bullpen, even when she’s getting updates from Delilah on McGee, she had all her feeling boxed up and shoved away for the team’s sake.

But when she walked into her apartment later that night, limping from the pain at where she had been kicked in the stomach and the light spinning in her head, the box could not be kept close anymore.

Ellie locked her door with shaky hands, and sunk down onto the floor with tears streaming down her face. She was gambling back at that airport, when she planned her escape. She wasn't exactly sure that she would succeed. And despite all her bravery and how she was a _"little badass"_ as Nick called her, she was terrified.

Ignoring the pain radiating through her body, Ellie tucked her knees towards her chest and curled up by her apartment door, and finally allowed herself to be weak and cry out all her feelings.

Although Nick had told Ellie he would meet her at the hospital the next morning, he just couldn't help and feel the desperate need to check in on her. He mentally kicked himself for not putting forward the idea of him taking her home, given that she actually shouldn't drive alone.

This was how Nick found himself parked outside Ellie's apartment building 20 minutes later. He sighed with relief seeing Ellie's truck was parked in her designated slot, and that her lights were on when he looked up to her window.

Even with the knowledge that Ellie had arrived home safe, Nick still couldn't bring himself to drive away and head home. His heart was still aching sorely with the fact that he almost lost Ellie for good today. Running a hand over his face tiredly, he leaned back in his seat and resorted to staring at Ellie's window until the lights went out.

He wanted to be with Ellie so much right now. 

Ellie sat by her door for god knew how long until her entire body protested to her by sending her waves of pain that she was getting lightheaded. Deciding she needed to wash up and at least go rest on some softer surface, Ellie stood up with a loud groan, palm pressing onto the wall for balance. 

She managed to take a shower, put on fresh pajamas, double check on her door lock and switch off all things that needed to be switched off before collapsing onto her bed with a whimper along with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Laying on her back and closing her eyes, Ellie thought back to when she was at the airport, limping towards Nick's arms. She thought back to how Nick's arms felt around her, how he asked her if she was alright, if she was okay. All these thoughts slipped away from her as exhaustion set in and there was only one thing left on her mind.

She wanted Nick to be holding her right now.

The next morning, Ellie was surprised by Nick standing by her truck, a cup of coffee from her favourite cafe in hand.

"Hey El" Nick greeted softly, handing her the coffee cup, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright" Ellie flashed him a tired smile, gratefully accepting the drink, "I thought we're meeting at the hospital?"

"Yeah, but uh" Nick scratched the back of his neck a little awkwardly, "I wanna come check on you and thought we can carpool? That way you don't have to drive, I bet your head is still hurting"

Ellie's heart warmed tremendously by Nick's gesture. Placing the coffee down onto the hood of her truck, Ellie stepped forward into Nick's space and leaned in for a hug. 

"Thank you Nick" She whispered wetly, inhaling Nick's scent.

Nick instinctively wrapped his arms around Ellie and held her tight against him, "Anything for you Ellie, anything"

They stayed like that for a few more moments, just soaking in each other's presence. When they pulled apart, Ellie's cheeks were painted with a light tint of pink. Nick smiled fondly and reached to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You know Ellie" Nick started, looking into Ellie's eyes, "I was so terrified yesterday. I thought I was going to lost you forever. I was angry and scared, I even shouted at Fornell" 

Ellie chuckled, eyes teary as she looked back into Nick's eyes. It was that look again, the concern and worry plus relief and something else. But this time, she seemed to understand what's that something else. 

"Nick.." Ellie wanted tell him she knew what exactly he felt. After all, she went through something similar around a month ago when he got hit.

Nick just gently shook his head, and Ellie understood that he needed to get this out first.

"With all those close calls you had and with what happened yesterday, Ellie, I can't bear the thought anymore. I can't bear the fact that I might lose you for good someday without telling you how I really feel." Nick took a second to swallow the lump in his throat, thumb gently caressing Ellie's cheekbone where her bruise ended, "I love you Ellie Bishop, and I need you in my life. I need you to be safe and alright." 

Ellie smiled with tears in her eyes, and leaned into Nick's palm cupping her face, "I love you too Nick, I have known for long but I never could work up the courage to tell you. When you got hit and was in a coma, I felt so scared too. I was so scared that I wouldn't have the chance to tell you that. I need you alright and in my life too"

Nick took another step closer to Ellie and carefully pressed his forehead onto Ellie's, "I'm so glad you're alright babe"

Ellie blushed at the use of endearment, and leaned in more. Pressing her lips onto Nick's softly, she whispered, "Me too Nick, me too"


End file.
